I Love You, Mr Cullen
by littlemissunpredictable
Summary: Edward and Bella in a teacher-student relationship. Summary is sucky. Please read it. Rated M for Lemons. All human. One-shot.


**I LOVE YOU, MR. CULLEN**

**EPOV**

That day changed my life—my being. She changed a lot about me.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a substitute teacher in English for high school students in Forks High in Washington. I am 27 years old, 6 foot 3 inches in height, bronze hair, green eyes – nothing so special.

Students love me cause I'm not their typical boring english teacher. I listen to them, therefore they listen to me in return.

A few of my students call me Mr. Cullen. They call me Edward but I don't really mind. Mr. Cullen makes me look old. Some of the guys give me high fives when they catch me walking along the corridor. The girls give me gooey eyes when I walk their way. Sometimes it's creepy, but in a way it's also flattering.

Right now is my break. I'm here in the teacher's lounge alone. The teachers are probably having their classes or already went home. I prefer to go home after the students went home. You'll never know when you need a substitute.

I was reading a book when someone knocked on the door.

"The door's open." I said.

"Hey Edward. Can we come in?" Rosalie, a senior student, asked me.

"Uhm, sure. Who are you with?" I asked. This was wrong. Student's are not supposed to be here. But, they look at me like I was not a teacher but a friend. Screw rules.

"Alice ad Bella." She stated.

They went inside the room, pulled chairs for them to sit on near me and be comfortable

"So, what's up Edward?" Alice, the perky one from the group, asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" I asked the three of them.

"It was our free period. There was nothing else for us to do 'cause we did our stuff a bit early. So we decided to visit you. Is that alright?" Bella, the more quiet one, asked me.

"Of course it's alright." I said in reply. They all had smiley faces plastered on their faces.

We talked for awhile about everything until the topic changed to boys. This was not a conversation I wanna hear so I shut them out.

I studied each of the girls in front of me. They look totally different from each other, but they seemed so close to one another. Most girls here in school wants their friends to look like them. They don't want an outsider in the group. But as I look at these girls, It's a shame I believed that before.

Rosalie Hale is your typical girl next door. She's sweet but feisty. She's mature physically. Very tall, has a body with the right curves, blonde hair and blue eyes. She is obviously a cheerleader – that was indicated on her shirt today. Like I said, today, she wore a white shirt with "BORN TO BE A CHEERLEADER" statement in the middle and a very tight blue jeans. She's definitely the leader of the group.

Alice Brandon is way different than Rosalie pysically. She's the shortest among the group, has spiky black hair and brown eyes. But like Rosalie, she has a hot body. She's very perky and from what I've heard, she's a shopping addict. No one or nothing comes in her way 'cause if they do, BEWARE. She may be little but she's deadly. Trust me, I've experienced it. Today, she wore a grey Hollister shirt and black skinny jeans

And last but not the least, Bella Swan. This girl is very intelligent. When she recited during my class, her answer makes you say wow. Her mind is very creative and mature. She is very shy and timid. Unlike her friends, she has a closed mind but when she comes out of her shell, she makes a grand entrance. She's not tall but also not short – maybe in between Rosalie and Alice's height. She has long and wavy brown hair, glistening brown eyes and a sexy body – maybe even sexier than Rosalie and Alice. She wore a white tank top that matched with a dark blue knitted v-neck sweater and a very short jean skirt.

I brought back my gaze over to the girls. They were still talking about some nonsense girl stuff that I don't want to listen to. I was just staring at them when it happened.

I saw her white panties – Bella's I mean. She was squirming around her chair trying to find a comfortable spot. I was used to this – girls trying to give me a glimpse of what's under their skirt and then smile at me when they saw me noticing it. But not Bella. When I looked at her, she wasn't looking at me. She was still talking with her friends. Maybe it was an accident, I thought.

I tried to shake the picture of what I just saw out of my mind that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

All the time she was talking to her friends, I didn't took my eyes off of her – hoping she would make a move again.

Here's the thing – I'm crazy about Isabella Swan. From the moment I saw her face and looked into her deep eyes, I knew she was the right one for me. But this was definitely wrong. I am the teacher and as badly as I want to think it wasn't true, she was and always will be my student.

Eventually, the girls said their goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving me with my book.

I was starting to get comfortable when someone knocked on the door again. _This better not be girls who will talk about boys again._

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Edward." I was surprised to see Bella again considering she was just here 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Bella. Did you forget anything?" I asked. She shook her head no while coming over to me. "What do you need then?" I asked her again. This time, my heart was pounding in my ears and my breathing was uneven.

"You." She said before straddling my legs. My eyes rolled against my eyelids when she started attacking my neck with her lips.

"Bella we can't do this." I said as a matter of fact.

"Yes we can if we want to." She said still kissing my neck. She pulled back and said, "That is, if you want to." She said looking deeply into my eyes.

I looked directly into her brown orbs and saw passion within them. I sighed and replied what my heart truly desires.

"More than anything."

She smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. She stood up from my lap and walked to switch the lights off. When the room was dark, only specs of sunlight coming from the blinds of the window, she locked the door. When she successfully did the two tasks, she seductively walked back to me and took my hand into hers. She pulled me from my chair and pushed me to the end of the room and into the big couch.

"This way, we can't be seen from outside." She said. She had a point there. I almost forgot about that.

There was a small window from the door. We would probably be seen from the outside when someone looked through it. But I doubted we would be seen from the darkness of the room.

When I was finally lying across the couch, Bella started to crawl towards me. While she was doing that, she managed to take out my button down shirt from my pants. When she was done, she moved onto the buttons. She unbuttoned my shirt very slowly for my liking, kissing the new skin that was exposed to her. My hands were glued to either her waist or her back the whole time she was doing her work.

After she was done unbuttoning and removing my shirt away from me, it was my turn to work with my hands.

While she was groping my neck and chest, I managed to take her sweater off her, then her tank top. And that lives her bra.

While I was searching for the hook of the bra, my hands were shaking. When my search was over, I unhooked the thing and took it out from her.

The sight before me was unbelievable. She was so beautiful.

Bella must've felt that I wasn't moving and just staring at her. I believe she felt self-conscious 'cause she started to cover herself with her arms. I grabbed her wrists before she fully cover herself from me and shook my head no.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I said and it was the truth. The roundness and the firmness of her breasts were exquisite. Even her nipples were perfect.

She blushed slightly and put a smile on her face.

When I was about to kiss her fully on the lips, she placed her hands on either side of my face to stop me.

"Not yet." She said and kissed my cheek.

I shrugged the confusion out of my face and continued with our business.

From my cheek, she kissed her way down to my chin, neck, chest, stomach, then finally, the skin below my navel. She fumbled with the button of my pants but she successfully did it, pulled the zipper down and get them out of my legs. She also removed my socks—shoes were long gone.

Now it was my turn.

I turned us over so I was hovering her. I did to her the same torture she did to me earlier. I started with her cheeks but instead on going to her chin, I decided for a new route.

After I tackled with her cheek, I went for her jaw, then her neck, collarbone, then her chest. When I got to her chest, I decided to play with her.

I grabbed her right breast with my hand and knead it gently, while I put her other breast into my mouth. I looked at Bella while I was doing this and noticed her eyes were closed. I smiled against Bella's breast when I saw her expression. I felt proud of myself that I had brought an expression like that out of a beautiful woman.

With one last suck at her breast, I bit her nipple. Bella moaned from what I did.

I left her breast and moved to the other. I grabbed her left breast and started to knead it with my hand like what I did earlier. I repeated the process that I did to her breast again.

When I was done with my encounter with her breasts, I moved down to her stomach, then her navel.

I smoothly unbuttoned her skirt and pulled them down her silky and soft legs.

I saw it at last with great view, not just a glimpse – her white panties.

I looked up at Bella and she had a smirk on her face.

"You were doing it on purpose." I said.

"What was I doing on purpose?" She was playing with me.

"You want to play, eh? I'll give you playtime." I stated.

I let my fingers graze upon the skin of her bikini line. Slowly, I was moving her underwear down.

"Edward you have to move faster." She said. I can hear the uneven tone of her breathing.

"You have to be patient, Bella." I replied back.

Then, I slowly and lovingly removed her underwear.

I gasped at the sight before me. She was spotless—clean.

"Someone's shaving." I said that made her laugh. Her laughter was like bells. Her name really fits her characteristics.

From her navel, I licked my way through her vagina. She tasted so good.

"You taste so good. Nothing I've ever tasted before." I said as I continued to eat her.

"Edward" I heard her moan my name. She grabbed my hair and forced me to stay in that position.

Eventually, she pulled me upwards to her face. I wanted so badly to kiss her lips but still, she wasn't letting me.

"My turn." She whispered into my ear that brought goosebumps all over my body.

She turned us over in a way I don't know how, considering we were just in a couch.

She didn't slowed herself down. She hurriedly went for my boxers.

When she arrived there, she immediately begun. She pulled my boxers down in an eagerly manner.

I heard a giggle coming from her mouth. I started to get worried. What if she didn't like it. What if she regretted pulling down my boxers. What if it was not what she expected it to be.

"It looks like I'm not the only me who likes shaving." She said which made me relax a bit.

"Well I like the feeling of being clean." I said with a smug smile.

"Mhmm." Was her only reply. She started to flick her tongue to the tip of my penis.

She licked the tip a few times then put me into her warm mouth whole. Since I was so big for her petite mouth, she was stroking with her hands the ones that can't be put inside, including my balls. I moaned and groaned from this new sensation I was feeling at the moment.

After a few bobbing from Bella's part, I felt it coming – my release, that is.

"Bella." I called out to her but she continued what she was doing.

When my release came, Bella licked me clean. When she was done, she crawled her way back up.

I turned us over again so I was above her. I positioned myself into her center.

"Are you ready?" I asked her being sure that she wanted this.

"More than you know it." That was all I needed to hear from her.

I gently plunged myself inside of her. Bella was trying not to shout. She made it possible by biting my shoulder. I didn't mind a bit. She can bite all she want, wherever she want.

When I was sure she was ready for a rhythm, I moved in and out of her.

"Faster... Ahh..—" She moaned.

I went faster at her request. I loved the feeling of us being one. This wasn't just lust. This was what I can call LOVE.

We both had our release at the same time, screaming the name of the other as quietly as possible— I have no idea how we did that.

We were both panting after. I leaned my forhead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"That was the best. You were the best." I said with probably a goofy grin.

She smiled at me and took my face into her hands.

"Now, you may kiss me." She said.

I leaned to her and closed the gap between us. The electric feeling when my lips touched hers was unbelievable. I have never felt any of this beore. It was all new to me and it was hard to explain.

When we pulled away to breath, I asked her the one question that was at the top of my mind at the moment.

"Why save the lips for last?" I asked her.

"I want my first kiss to be special. Not some yucky and slimy kiss by Mike Newton." She replied.

I laughed at what she said. I learned that Mike Newton was her biggest fan.

I was chuckling when suddenly what she said sank into me. She wanted her _FIRST _kiss to be special.

"If I was your first kiss, then this must've been you first time to have—" I can't finish my sentence. She nodded, understanding what I was saying.

Oh.

My.

God.

I took her virginity.

When I looked down at our lower body, there were blood on her legs and some on my penis. _Yup, I was definitely her first._

She must have noticed my frustrated expression 'cause next thing I new was that she was moving away from me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I'm sure you're disgusted by me right now. I'm really sorry that I wasted your time and energy. I'm sorry I—" She started to rant but I cut her off with my lips crashing into hers.

I kissed her with all of my being; our lips were moving together in sync.

When I pulled away, I looked into her eyes once again.

"Please don't say sorry. You don't have anything to say sorry for. If there is someone here who has to be sorry, it's me." I rambled.

The only reply I got was a kiss.

"Like you said, you don't have anything to say sorry for." She said.

We stayed in our position for a couple of minutes until Bella looked at her watch. When she saw the time, her eyes bulged out. When I looked at my own watch, it was 10 minutes before dismissal time.

Bella and I quickly gathered our clothes and dressed up. When Bella was cleaning her legs, I can't help but feel guilty with what I did. Yes, this was not my first time to have sex, but it was my first time – and hopefully the last time – to take a girl's virtue.

She must've noticed my guilt expression 'cause she smiled me a breathtaking reassuring smile.

When I was done dressing up, I walked over to Bella.

"So, what are we now?" I asked her, hoping that we have a relationship now.

"Teacher and student." She stated calmly not meeting my gaze.

"What?!" I was surprised with her answer. I was expecting more than that. Secret affair was fine with me, but not this.

"I don't want you to get into trouble and lose your job Mr. Cullen." I cringed at what she called me. She never called me Mr. Cullen before. Edward or Cullen, yes, but never Mr. Cullen.

I moved closer to her and took her waist into my hands.

"Please tell me this isn't what you really want." I begged to her.

"I wish not, but yes, this is what I want... _for now._"

_FOR NOW._

It was still possible for us to be together in the future. I'll hold onto that possiblity.

"Fine! I'll take that... _for now_." I said. She laughed at my choice of words. "But can I have a permission to court you after graduation? It's a month away from now and after that you will not be studying here anymore, and they don't have the right to fire me if we decided to be together." I said in a hopeful tone.

"We'll see." She replied back.

_There was a definite possibility with her tone._

With one last kiss from her, she walked out the door leaving me alone in the room once again.

When I found my messenger bag, I swung it over my head and got ready to leave. I made sure that there was no trace of sex in the room. When I was sure it was spotless, I walked out the door and into my car.

When I got to my apartment, I dropped my bag to the floor of my bedroom and plopped myself into the bed.

_I need a drink_, I thought.

I got my bag from the floor to get my phone to call my friends, Emmett and Jasper, and ask if they were up for a drink.

When I opened my bag, I gasped at the thing I found inside.

There in the middle was Bella's white panties that I loved. There was a post-it sticking to it saying "_I love you, Mr. Cullen."_

Oh! I can't wait for graduation.


End file.
